


Do you even lift, bro?

by forbala



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Coronavirus 2020, M/M, Married Life, the only characters to actually appear are Jack and Bitty, the others are just via text
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:28:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23566852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forbala/pseuds/forbala
Summary: Jack is looking for new ways to maintain his workout while self isolating. Bitty assists.
Relationships: Eric "Bitty" Bittle/Jack Zimmermann
Comments: 27
Kudos: 198





	Do you even lift, bro?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm bored in self isolation thus...this. I thought about how it must be hard for pro athletes who are used to eating 4,000 calories and expending 3,000 calories daily to be in quarantine, they must be so hyper. 
> 
> Also, I've had severe writer's block since corona started and I'm really proud I was able to write something, anything at all, right now.

“Morning, Bits,” Jack says. Bitty looks up from his skillet, sweaty and smiling. He’s taking off his tennis shoes at the door, having just come home from his early morning run. Bitty was still asleep when he left, but now he’s in the kitchen making breakfast. Jack’s protein shake is sitting ready on the counter.

“Morning, sweetpea,” he replies.

First and foremost, Jack goes to Bittle and hugs him from behind, kissing the crown of his head. Bitty leans back into him, despite the sticky t-shirt. With the proper greeting taken care of, Jack takes his protein shake and drinks it while Bittle plates their food: biscuits, jam, fried eggs, turkey sausage, and hashbrowns.

“How was your run?” Bittle asks as they sit and eat.

“Good,” Jack says, swallowing some food. Then he pouts. “I saw a dog but I couldn’t go pet him.”

Bitty nods. “I’m proud of you, honey.”

Like the rest of the country, they’re on lock down for the pandemic. The NHL had cancelled all games and Jack doesn’t even have practice anymore. Jack is a professional athlete; he’s used to expending a _lot_ of energy each day, so after a month of no practices, he’s going a little stir crazy. Bitty sympathizes and does his best to help Jack stay occupied.

For Bitty, not much has changed. He’s a full time vlogger, so he’s used to spending a lot of time at home. He’s baking the usual amount—the only difference is that he’s making no-contact deliveries to the Falconers. Lord knows he and Jack can’t possibly eat the amount of food he’s making by themselves, and the boys are as appreciative as always.

Jack has been doing his best. He works out a lot, going for morning (and sometimes evening) runs every day, doing squats and lunges in the apartment, lifting weights. He’s doing a lot of photography, either of Bitty, the view out their apartment windows, or going to parks (staying the requisite six feet from anyone).

They’re getting to spend a lot of time together, which is so nice. They’ve had so little time to just rest and be together—hockey has always been a major presence in their lives, taking up time. Even during the off season, they’re usually traveling quite a bit and they keep busy. It’s been nice to just stay home together, almost like a second honeymoon. Bitty knows Jack is loving it just as much as he is, but even so, Jack is feeling cooped up.

Jack spends the morning exercising while Bitty vlogs. When he finishes, Bitty goes to watch his husband. At present, Jack is watching YouTube videos, probably looking for more at home exercises he can do (he’s been doing that a lot lately).

He looks up and sees Bitty. “Hey, c’mere, bud.”

Bitty goes and sits beside him on the couch. “Are we watching cute boys lift weights?”

“Hah, no. Well, maybe. But watch this.”

It’s a video of a man and woman and the man is doing all kinds of lifts using the woman as his weights, essentially. First, the man is lying on the ground supporting the woman with his arms—and she’s balancing with her hands on his, her body straight up and legs spread eagle for balance. He carefully lifts her up and down.

Next is what the video calls a “human Turkish get up,” apparently: the woman is wrapped tightly around the man’s arm and he goes from lying down, to kneeling, to standing. Then he does squats while holding the woman up over his head. There’s something called a Russian roll, which looks difficult for both parties. The final exercise is the man lying on his back, legs extended upward, and the woman sitting on his feet. He bends his knees, launches her up, and catches her again.

“Damn, that’s athletic,” Bitty comments. Jack looks over at him, saying nothing, but Bitty can read that look. “Seriously?”

“We could definitely do it,” Jack answers.

Bitty laughs. “Okay. Sure, why not.”

Bitty changes from his khakis and light pink button up to a pair of tight leggings and a Falconers t-shirt. Before they get started, Bitty says, “We should film this, y’know.”

“You want to post it?”

“I have a better idea.” When Bitty tells him, Jack laughs and agrees.

So they set up Bitty’s vlogging camera and get to it. Now, Bitty isn’t a pro or even college athlete anymore, but he hasn’t been slacking. He still skates regularly, both hockey and figure skating. He’s loath to let his skills slip away after working so hard on them for so long. He often runs with Jack. Which is to say, Bitty is still in very good shape, thank you very much.

It takes some practice but they get the hang of it. They start with Jack lying on his back, hands up, supporting Bitty’s hands, Bitty’s back straight and legs spread eagle. Jack lifts him up and down for several reps until Bitty starts giggling and Jack almost drops him.

In the end, they edit together a video of them doing that exercise, Jack doing squats while holding Bitty above his head, and the one where Bitty sits on Jack’s feet and Jack launches and catches him. Jack actually gets a good workout from it all, and so does Bitty, having to hold those positions perfectly to avoid crashing into Jack.

Bitty sends the short video off and, before long, he sees it on the Falconers Instagram.

 **90,601 views** \- Liked by **jzimm15** and **24,579 others**  
**falconers** Our favorite skating couple gets creative

The group chat floods with chirps almost immediately and Bitty can't help but laugh.

Mr. Crappy: DAMN JACK LOOK AT MY BOY

Chowder: Wow!!!!!!!! That’s so cool!!!!!

Holster: I envy your sex life

Bitty: Adam Birkholtz excuse you!

Ransom: Nah you’re ‘swawesome. Definitely jealous

Lardo: Nice

Jack: Haha you guys

“Those boys, I swear,” Bitty scoffs. Jack just chuckles and leans in for a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Please kudos and comment! Please stay safe and stay healthy at home!!
> 
> [Here’s](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nL3bInaIrw0&t=1m35s) the video that I pulled the exercises from.
> 
> If anyone wants to draw their workouts please please do so and tag me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/forbala_)!!
> 
> Finally, Jack’s instagram name is jzimm15 because he graduated in 2015 and 15 was Bitty’s jersey # and Jack is sentimental that way.


End file.
